1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and in particular the electrical connector used at the base unit initiator (SQUIB) in a inflatable (airbag) restraint system incorporated into contemporary vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The initiators of the inflatable restraint systems must be interconnected with a controller that will provide the signal necessary to activate the initiator when required. The interconnection at the initiator must be sufficiently robust that the interconnection is maintained in a reliable manner. However, it is desirable that the interconnection not be permanent as it may be necessary to replace the initiator. Finally, the interconnection must be one that is simple and easy to install due to the large number of vehicles incorporating interconnections of this type where the installation may typically occur along a manufacturing assembly line process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,345 discloses an electrical connection system particularly suited for the application described above. The initiator carries a pair of male connector elements that are to be releasably mated with a pair of female connector elements carried by an electrical connector component. A shorting clip is associated with the initiator for providing an electrical short between the male connector elements, as is common in these application, whereby an inadvertent potential may not be established across the elements. The shorting clip is displaceable out of the shorting position when the connector is mated therewith. The connector includes a housing and a perpendicularly extending plug for receiving the male pins where resilient latch means for providing an mechanical latch with the initiator are spaced from and extend along the plug. A separate locking element is provided which is insertable into a locked position between the latch and plug when the initiator and connector are mated for preventing disengagement therebetween. As described, the locking element is preferably tethered to the connector and may be placed into an opening to maintain the resilient latches inforced engagement with the initiator. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,575 the locking element is further used to defeat the short circuit after the connector is mated with the base unit of the initiator.
EP-A-0 632 534 also describes a connector suited for the application described above. The electrical connector described includes a connector housing having a plug extending therefrom for mating with the initiator and resilient latch arms on either side thereof and extending therealong in a spaced manner. The resilient latch arm engages a complementary recess in the initiator. A slidable cover that is displaceable between first and second positions includes blocking elements which are movable transversely into the space between the plug and the resilient arms to prevent disengagement with the initiator.
While the aforementioned designs preform adequately enough, there are a number of areas where it would be desirable to effect improvements. In the first described system, a separate locking element must be inserted into the locked position in the connector to prevent release. As the element is separate, this increases the likelihood that the locking component may be lost or not assembled during the installation procedure. In the second connector, the sliding cover includes the blocking elements which results in a complex moulding. In addition, the geometrical confines of having a transversely movable locking element extending from the cover make it difficult to manufacture a robust assembly that provides the support necessary along the resilient arms. Furthermore, with transverse movement it is possible that the blocking elements become jammed as a result of some debris or foreign material obstructing the mechanism.